paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Turtle Mini-Sub
Tactical Analysis * I'm in a Yellow Submarine: The Turtle Mini-Sub is an extremely tiny homemade submarine with an extremely deadly secret. The Turtle is best used for sabotage purposes, and generally needs to be towed to the front. The Turtle also has the added advantage of never needing to surface, making it less likely to be spotted and destroyed. * Small sub, BIG BOOM!: The Turtle is armed with a slow reloading Big Fat Bomb filled with C3 Demolition charges. The bomb is capable of destroying virtually everything in a sizable radius, even the Turtle itself if it did not get away in time. * Warning! EXTREMELY FRAGILE!: The Turtle is highly situational and is plagued by three significant flaws; null armour, turtle speed and null range. * Tortoise and the Hare: Whenever they can get their hands on them, Turtle crewmembers outfit their vessels with improved engines, allowing them to dash away from danger when the need arises. Operational History Not all of the Freedom Guard come from European nations, or indeed from nations formally members of the Allied Nations at all. Some smaller nations, in regions dominated by the Allies' pervasive influence, fear the increasingly intrusive Allied culture, secular morality, and willingness to interfere with nations that do not comply with the Allies' desires - the United States of America is a stark example of the Allies' willingness to subjugate rebellious nations, and the United States was far more militarily powerful than the average. As such, a number of smaller nations throughout the world have begun to covertly support the Confederate rebellion out of fear that their nation might be next. One such nation is the Commonwealth of the Bahamas, almost completely ignored by the world powers as a potential military threat. This is proving to be a mistake on the Allies' part, as the Bahaman government was quick to lend covert support to the Confederacy. In addition to sending numerous omni-landers, the Royal Bahamas Defence Force has contributed its expertise in underwater demolitions work, complete with the RBDF's weapon of choice for the job, the Turtle Mini-Sub. These submarines, even smaller than the Rising Sun's Yari submersibles, are little more than an engine, airlock, magnetic clamp, and enough supplies for the two-man crew. These ships are not particularly suited for true blue-water work, and thus usually make oceanic crossings clamped to the bottom of a larger vessel. However, this system is only a convenient bonus, as the Lamprey clamp was designed to allow the Turtle to carry out far more nefarious activities. It was in fact a system originally designed for espionage, bringing divers into enemy harbours and doing nasty things, but it has lately seen more active use as a weapon of sabotage. Ships are notoriously vulnerable to gaping holes on the bottom, and the expert commandos of the RBDF can rig a ship to blow in what often seems like only moments. Extremely large vessels may survive such an attack, but for most vessels, a Turtle bomb is a one-way ticket to the bottom. Of course, it goes without saying that the Turtle was never designed to sustain weapons fire and will not be long for the world if spotted and engaged. Category:Units Category:Units Originating from the Bahamas